


I Had A Dream/解放人类学家宣言

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Summary：“吉姆，我做了一个梦，你得听我说。”桑德伯格一边说着，一边拧亮床头灯。（估计字数统计又会抽风，大约2000字）





	I Had A Dream/解放人类学家宣言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Had A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/793885) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> The um, subtitle to this story is, um, (cough): "Fear Of A Gen Future." You know, kind of like Fear Of A Black Planet? It's also my extremely belated New Year's story. Happy 1999, everyone!
> 
> Author's disclaimer: Nothing's mine, it's all theirs, blah blah.

 

“吉姆，吉姆，醒醒！”

我的神啊，他到底想干什么？现在是凌晨五点，宿醉的后劲还在隐隐叫嚣，他的感官也没有侦查到任何可疑情况——从这所公寓，到整栋大楼、整条街。吉姆·埃利森推开眼罩，瞪了眼正坐在他床边、推搡着他的布莱尔·桑德伯格，不耐烦地问，“干嘛？发生了什么事？”

“吉姆，我刚才做了一个梦，你得听我讲讲。”桑德伯格一边回答，一边拧亮床头灯。

“你在逗我吗？”吉姆呻吟着坐起身。

“绝对没有，我很认真的，这非常重要。”桑德伯格坚决地说。

吉姆让自己“瞪”出的电压增加几个伏特，然而并没有什么用。

他叹了口气，尽量保持心平气和，“好吧，马丁·路德·金，请说。”（译注：布莱尔说我做了一个梦 I had a dream ，这句话也是马丁·路德·金的著名演讲词。）

“在梦里，我看到一些精灵。第一个是过去新年之灵（the ghost of New Year's Past）……”

“你是说过去圣诞之灵（the ghost of Christmas Past）吧？”吉姆有气无力地纠正。（译注：圣诞之灵，英国作家狄更斯的小说《圣诞颂歌》中的角色。）

布莱尔摇摇头，耸肩道，“不是圣诞，是新年。我们犹太人的精灵不会出现在圣诞日。”

“但犹太人的新年是在九月份，对吧？”吉姆问。

“你到底要不要听我讲这个该死的故事？”不等吉姆张嘴，布莱尔接着警告，“不听完的话你不会回去继续睡的，所以你最好说要。”

“好吧，好吧，我要。过去新年之灵。”吉姆说，靠到枕头上。

“过去新年之灵把我带回过去，1996年的1月1号，我26岁。那是我在这所公寓里过的第一个新年，就和今晚一样，我们去西蒙家参加新年聚会，然后回家，各自上床，然后我躺在房间的床上——话说，我那时真瘦。”布莱尔沉吟着补充。

“我那时的头发还很茂盛，我知道。然后，重点是？”吉姆问。

“对，这也是我在想的，重点是什么？但其实还没到重点，这只是第一只精灵，对吗？没有重点可言，只是一段小旅行——瘦小的我睡在床上，就这样。”布莱尔解释，“然后，第二只精灵来了——现在新年之灵（the ghost of New Year's Present）。”

“噢！真是出乎意料。”吉姆打了个呵欠。

“梦就是这样进行的，伙计，精灵读了太多狄更斯的书我也没办法呀。总之，这次有点无聊，因为现在新年之灵带我回顾了今晚，或者说今天，1991年1月1号。所以你懂的，我们重复了一遍今晚做的事情，我感觉‘啊！我记得，这是几小时之前才发生的事！’”

“所以，你朝精灵大吼大叫了？”吉姆笑着问。

“我没有大吼大叫……好吧，我可能有点烦躁，但只是类似于‘好吧，我知道了，接着看吧’。”布莱尔说，“感觉很奇怪：我漂浮在空中，看着自己躺在床上，我明白那个睡着的我也就是正在梦着这一切的我——就和《阴阳魔界》一样。”（译注：阴阳魔界，1959年美国CBS频道首播的科幻电视系列剧。）

“你们会在半小时之内结束的对吗？”吉姆瞟了一眼床头的闹钟。

布莱尔无视了这个问题，“所以，这一次是29岁的我，睡在我的90平方英尺（译注：约8.4平米）的房间里的小床上，梦着刚刚发生的事情。”

“嗯哼，请告诉我重点即将上场。”

布莱尔睁大了眼睛，双臂抱胸，“答对了！因为未来新年之灵（the ghost of New Year's Future）是个大贱人，老兄。”

“噢？”吉姆饶有兴趣地问。

布莱尔的脸紧紧皱起，“是的，他带我到了2019年的1月1号，二十年后的今天。老天，真的太……难看了……上帝啊！”

吉姆看到他的搭档眼里露出真实的恐惧，他坐起身，放轻声音，“是什么？”

布莱尔绝望地说，“全部都一模一样！天啊，太可怕了。我已经49岁了，而你——”

“更老。”吉姆打断他，试图把画面从脑海里删掉。

“对，没错。而且我头发花白，仍然穿着法兰绒睡衣，仍然睡在该死的楼下的房间里！”

“所以？”吉姆不确定他是否明白了问题所在。实际上，他觉得布莱尔的梦可以说让他感到安心。

“一模一样！周围仍然是一样的家具摆设，一样的可怕的墙纸，一样的——”

吉姆皱眉，“我以为你喜欢法兰绒。”

“吉姆，我喜欢法兰绒，可是——”布莱尔激动得唾沫飞溅，“我讨厌失去改变的可能性！我的意思是，没人应该永远陷在同样的环境里。”

吉姆坐直身子，“对，但是，有时候你会发现有些东西就是适合你，你不会去改变那些运行良好的部分，不是吗？”

“吉姆！不要再想法兰绒了，好吗？法兰绒什么的根本不重要！因为，整整二十三年啊，我们每年都去——对，你猜到了——西蒙家，参加该死的新年聚会，西蒙看上去糟透了，他一直咳嗽，因为抽了太多雪茄；然后聚会结束，我们回来，喝一杯啤酒，你抱怨着一些什么乱七八糟的东西，我一直发脾气；然后你颤颤巍巍地爬上楼梯，我回到我的房间，关上门，躺到床上——天啊，我不要那样的生活，吉姆！”桑德伯格开始大吼大叫了，“吉姆，我看到了我的未来，那简直无法忍受，你明白吗？”

吉姆艰难地咽了口唾沫，“你想说什么？”

“我想说，我不要在我49岁的时候还住在同一个房间，我拒绝。我很抱歉，但是我不要，好吗？我要一段不一样的生活，我理应有不一样的生活。”

“所以，你要怎么样？”吉姆低声说，脸色变得紧绷而不安。

“我要你让一下。”布莱尔硬梆梆地说。

吉姆眨了下眼睛，“什么？”

“让一下！让——RANG——一——YI——下——XIA—— 听清楚了吗？”

“什么？”吉姆重复。

“上帝啊，你怎么这么笨。”布莱尔抓住被子的一角，“让，一，下。”

吉姆又眨了眨眼，往旁边挪了挪。

布莱尔爬上床，坐到吉姆旁边，“听清楚了：

“我要这张床的一半——别因为我个子小就耍我；

“我要把楼下改成办公室；

“我要定期的性生活；

“我要你减少红肉的摄入量；

“我不要继续所谓的‘一生的搭档’之类的破玩意儿。

以上，明白了？”

吉姆眨眨眼，“减少红肉的摄入量？”

“老兄，如果你看到你2019年的样子，你就会知道幸好我对你的兴趣在于心灵。不过这个家得增加一些新的家庭成员守则了，所以，当心点。”

布莱尔把被子拉到肩膀处，命令道，“枕头？”

吉姆从背后的两个枕头里抽出一个，递给他。

布莱尔把枕头叠成两半，塞到脑袋底下，挨着吉姆躺下，继续道，“胳膊？”

“哈？”

“胳膊，胳膊！上帝啊。”布莱尔叹息一声，伸手抓过埃利森的胳膊像毯子一样盖在自己身上，把吉姆的手掌放在肚子上。然后，他转个身拧灭床头灯，紧紧蜷伏在吉姆身侧。

“现在好多了。”布莱尔咕哝，“今天是我余生的第一天，晚安，吉姆。”

吉姆看着黑暗中躺在自己臂弯里的布莱尔。

感受他身体的温热。

听着他渐渐加速的心跳。

闻着他情欲升起的味道。

笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【恶搞时间】  
> 本文（大概）又名：  
> 三分钟哨兵攻略指南！  
> 布莱尔的解放人类学家宣言！  
> 我可能是史上最易攻略的哨兵！  
> 我有特殊的碰瓷技巧！  
> 震惊！警察被同性室友夜闯寝室，竟遭如此对待！


End file.
